Dos finales
by yageni
Summary: Ichigo ya no podía más. Estaba cansado de esconderse y cansado de dejar que las cosas le pasaran por las narices sin hacer nada al respecto. Historia con Dos finales. Shonen Ai
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Bleach son de Kubo Tite y esto que ven escrito aquí es sólo por diversión. XD sana, sana diversión Muajajajaja ¿?

Bueno, quizás ni lo sospechen, pero este fic tiene dos finales, los dos felices, sí porque volví a mis rieles XD y no puedo creer que me haya salido otro Renji Ichigo, no quepo en mi de la felicidad (Yageni sigue llorando de la alegría) lean el final de este capítulo y después elijan el final que sea de su preferencia, o pueden leer los dos.

Ichigo ya no podía más. Estaba cansado de esconderse y cansado de dejar que las cosas le pasaran por las narices sin hacer nada al respecto.

—La vida es muy corta— le había dicho el rubio, después de darle su primer beso— Demasiado corta como para no saber algo así de importante.—acotó, cual si le hubiese dado una cátedra sobre la vida, en lugar de un beso.

Todo porque el adolescente le había dicho, burda excusa, que no sabía si le gustaban las chicas o no. Claro que el loco de las sandalias y sombrero se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudarlo a descubrirlo. Tampoco era que Ichigo podía quejarse mucho, que el primer beso había sido de prueba, pero el segundo, el tercero y el cuarto ya eran de pura glotonería por parte del crío. Kisuke besaba muy bien, al menos eso pensó el chico que de inmediato se reprochó el no tener experiencia para cotejar, pero que te dejen las rodillas temblando como gelatina, la sangre hirviendo en las venas y un millón de mariposas en el estómago tenían que ser el indicio de algo ¿no? Y se moría de deseos de saber cómo se sentiría besar al objeto de sus desvelos.  
>Se despidió de Urahara, dejando a este medio (entiéndase bastante) cachondo y envidiando la suerte de quien era la razón de sus inquietudes.<p>

Lo había decidido, iría a por él y le importaba un cuerno el resto del mundo. En realidad, si el resto del mundo se lo pedía, bueno, ¿por qué no darle murra a todos? Se sentía tan feliz sólo por el hecho de haber tomado una decisión, que era como si pudiese compartir su alegría -y otras cosas-con quien lo desease.

Llegó a su casa corriendo y como era lógico por el horario de su aparición Ishin le esperaba escondido detrás de la puerta para tratar de darle una tunda.

—¿Qué horas de llegar son estas? —Escuchó, al esquivar uno de los golpes de su padre para luego entrar, subir las escaleras de su casa e ir a su habitación como una tromba, ignorándole con éxito.

—Oye ichigo ¿qué estás haciendo?— le preguntó el alma modificada al verle entrar y empezar a revolver todo.

—Te buscaba a ti— explicó y tomando al pequeño león de felpa, sacó la píldora sin consideración alguna, como siempre, para tragarla y salir de su cuerpo.

—Maldita sea— se quejó Kon, y de hecho habría gritado el nombre del shinigami sustituto, sino fuese que eso habría sido extraño, que su familia le oyera gritar su propio nombre— ¿Realmente tenías que hacer eso? ¿No podías usar tu placa?

—Sí, y no—la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que portaba el otro le dio miedo. A Ichigo se le notaba en la cara y a la legua que le gustaba sacarlo de sus casillas, acto que en los últimos meses casi se le había vuelto un tenebroso hobbie.

Pero de manera repentina, algo hizo al adolescente reflexionar y este se puso muy serio. Dio unos pasos para acercarse, deteniéndose muy cerca de Kon, que le miraba desde su cuerpo con cara de susto.

—¿Alguna vez te han besado?

El alma modificada puso un gesto de ¿qué carajo de pregunta es esa? Pero el adolescente la repitió, circunspecto como nunca le había visto, bueno excepto por esa vez que le había atrapado con la ropa interior de Rukia entre manos…

—¿Alguna vez te han besado?— insistió.

A lo que el otro -a esta altura de las circunstancias- pálido de pánico, se limitó a negar con la cabeza, varias veces, no fuese que el otro no entendiera…

De golpe la mano de Ichigo se posaba en su nuca, y sus labios se apretaban contra los suyos, en lo que era claramente un beso. Pero ¿por qué? Eso era lo que el león de felpa habría querido preguntar, pero su intento de articular palabra alguna fue vilmente aprovechado por el otro para meter su lengua, dentro de su propia boca, que era donde debía ir si consideramos que Kon estaba en su cuerpo. Shockeado por todo lo acaecido, tardó en reaccionar, pero pronto se sorprendió por estar devolviendo el gesto con un ardor que no creyó pudiese llegar a sentir por él, aferrándose a las ropas negras de shinigami, aprendiendo más que bien y más que rápido. Lucharon por dominar el beso, con un sonido sordo buscó succionar la lengua de Ichigo, este jugueteó con él atrapando el labio inferior para dejarlo ir con un plop y otra vez volver a enredarse. Pronto Kon descubrió que le gustaba morder por entre el beso y se lo hizo saber, repetidas veces.

El chico de cabellos naranjas se separó de él un poco agitado y le acarició la mejilla.

—Dependiendo de cómo me vaya con él, volveré y continuaremos esto— una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios— o al menos te llevaré a algún prostíbulo—le guiñó un ojo, justo antes de saltar por la ventana.

Listo, el pendejo había perdido la chaveta, pensó el alma modificada, dejándose caer en el piso, el corazón todavía saltándole en la caja torácica como a punto de reventar y las neuronas que le quedaban friéndose ¡¿Qué mierda había sido eso?

Mientras, un eufórico Kurosaki se lanzó a correr, sintiendo el viento azotándole la cara, el corazón latiéndole rabioso en el pecho, el olor de la noche inundándole los pulmones de una manera deliciosa. Quería gritar, que todos en Japón supiesen que estaba vivo y que era feliz como en su puta y breve vida había llegado a imaginar que podía llegar a serlo. Y todavía faltaba lo mejor, porque algo le decía que era suyo, que solo tenía que ir y reclamarlo. Bueno, no estaba cien por cien seguro pero de pronto tenía un ataque de optimismo y no podía, ni quería evitar esa sensación de intensa alegría.

Lleno de adrenalina se detuvo al sentir una presencia familiar.

Un paso de shumpo y estuvo enfrente del orgulloso Quincy.

—Hey Ishida— le saludó a lo que el otro extrañado, se ajustó las gafas y asegurándose de que nadie les veía le echo una ojeada despectiva de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué pasa Kurosaki? ¿Vienes de matar un hollow?— él no había sentido ninguno, pero no se le ocurría qué diablos hacia el otro adolescente en su forma de shinigami sino era eso.

—Nop— metió las manos en sus bolsillos, como nervioso y se balanceo adelante y atrás sonriendo de una manera extraña, como si escondiera algo— tengo algo que confesarte.

Más extrañado aun, Uryuu estuvo tentado de dar un paso atrás y luego echar a correr. Ichigo era un poco raro, aunque normal dentro de los parámetros, considerando la vida desquiciada que le había tocado vivir. Estando ahora en el final de la adolescencia y por la actitud que tenía esos últimos días parecía que, aquello que mantenía su cordura —fuera esto lo que carajo fuera- se había roto… eso o le habían cambiado a su enemigo/amigo por otra persona.

—¿Algo que confesarme?— tragó saliva, mientras no le dijese que había desenterrado a todos sus antepasados, los había orinado y los había vuelto a enterrar pero cabeza abajo…

—Sí, Ishida, tengo que hacerte una confesión— seguía hamacándose sobre las plantas de sus pies alargando las vocales de una manera que al otro le provocaba muy mala espina— desde el día que nos enfrentamos que he querido hacer algo— la sonrisa se borró de golpe.

Dios, temía preguntar qué. Era su culpa ¿Quién lo mandaba a comprar hilo a las doce de la noche? Hubiera sido mejor quedarse en casa mirando el programa grabado de Bricolaje de la semana.

Encima Kurosaki se había puesto muy serio de manera muy repentina, gesto que el pobre arquero no sabía cómo interpretar, ¿Acaso era algo bueno o malo? Estaba rezando que apareciera alguien con una cámara oculta y que le dijeran que era una broma para el nuevo programa de Don Kanonji.

Ichigo sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y se acercó con un paso de shumpo, sorprendiéndolo y sin darle tiempo a alejarse o a sacar su arco. El shinigami sujetó la mano que tenía la cruz Quincy con una fuerza considerable y lo acorraló contra un árbol. De inmediato sintió como la respiración tibia de este acariciaba su cuello, erizándole la piel. Un beso. Se quedó helado .Dios ¿le había besado? Por la llave del rey, y no había sido solo una vez, sintió los besos subir y se imaginó lo que seguía, pero por alguna razón no pudo -¿o quizás no quiso?- hacer nada por detenerle. Un beso en el lugar donde se unía su mandíbula con su cuello, otro detrás de la oreja. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina. Se echó un poco hacía atrás y lo miró a los ojos. Y esos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y al carajo, si le había dejado llegar hasta ahí no iba a sacárselo de encima ahora ¿no? Sus lenguas se enredaron en un beso suave y el chico de ojos azules no pudo evitar morder un poco al otro. Este respondió devolviendo la mordida en su labio inferior para luego volver a dejarle la iniciativa del beso. Ishida besaba de una manera lenta pero avasallante, su lengua se amoldaba a la suya de una manera deliciosa... Las cosas se empezaron a poner pesadas, respirar agitadamente no alcanzaba para dar oxígeno a sus cuerpos y como las otras dos veces el primero en romper el contacto fue Kurosaki.

—Gracias, necesitaba sacarme eso de encima— le dejó un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—¿Perdón?

—No es nada, es sólo que siempre quise saber cómo sería besarte— frente al estupor de su amigo/enemigo el shinigami sustituto abrió una puerta sekai. —¿O vas a decirme que te robé tu primer beso?

—¡Claro qué no imbécil!— le gritó, ya sin preocuparse por si alguien le encontraba gritándole al aire —¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa Kurosaki? ¿Adónde vas?

El pelinaranja esa noche estaba mal de la cabeza, pero se imaginó que con su pregunta Uryuu no se refería a donde porque eso era más que obvio, sino más bien a qué.

—Voy a que me rompan el corazón o a ser el tipo más feliz del mundo— agitó una mano a modo de despedida mientras se metía por la puerta.

Ishida se sacó los lentes maldiciendo por lo bajo y se frotó los ojos con una mano en un gesto de cansancio. Era la última vez que comía mantecol y lo acompañaba con coca cola, le hacía ver cosas.

Estando del otro lado Ichigo se encontró obligado a caminar estilo ninja por los pasillos de Seireitei. Si Byakuya le veía seguro que Rukia iba a ser ejecutada, esta vez de manera definitiva pero por enseñarle al shinigami sustituto usar las puertas sekai. Se aseguró de esconder su presencia lo mejor posible, lo cual era mucho, pero sólo si realmente se lo proponía, y es que la enana iba a matarlo si no ponía en práctica sus lecciones.

Con esas ideas en mente recorrió los silenciosos pasillos sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir cada vez que giraba en una esquina, el miedo de ser descubierto acelerando su pulso.  
>Sentía las presencias ir y venir por los amplios corredores y se ocupó de esquivarlas a todas. De pronto sintió un reiatsu en particular, por lo que le pareció una fracción de segundo. Pero estaba seguro. Era él y ya sabía hacia donde ir para poder encontrarlo. Su espíritu se emocionó con la idea. Quería expresarle cuales eran los sentimientos que albergaba por él. Saber si era correspondido. Quería abrazarle, besarle.<p>

Se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Bueno, esto va a ser como esos libros de "Elige tu propia aventura" si quieren que golpee a la puerta, eligen el dos, si no golpea a la misma, eligen el uno. Pero recuerden, esto sigue siendo un Renji Ichigo XD

Elegí, estoy segura de que perderás ¿?

Muajajajaa Por cierto, unas aclaraciones:

El mantecol es una golosina que consideramos argentina pero que viene de Italia y que es sumamente empalagosa (para mí al menos) echa a base de maní.

La idea de "había desenterrado a todos sus antepasados, los había orinado y los había vuelto a enterrar pero cabeza abajo" la copié de un capitulo de South park, lo siento mi genio humorístico no es TAN creativo.

Bricolage es un programa de manualidades español, que me gustaba ver con mi mamá, pero la canción era un pocoooo bizarra XD

Por cierto, cada vez que lees un fanfic y no comentas un gatito muere! Por favor, salva a los gatitos, deja un comentario!


	2. Chapter 2

Pero no podía golpear a la misma, la mano le temblaba y su corazón parecía dispuesto a subir por su garganta y ahogarlo. Trató de serenarse, se secó las traspiradas palmas contra el uniforme negro. Se revolvió el cabello, intentando encontrar algo de sosiego. Respiró profundo cerrando los ojos, exhaló el aire despacio. Las luces estaban apagadas así que quizás estuviera durmiendo, siendo así tendría que despertarlo...

La puerta se abrió de golpe sin que el crío llegase a golpear a la misma, irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Renji— balbuceó el adolescente, tragó saliva, buscando recuperar su temple, recordar cual era la razón de que estuviera allí.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí Ichigo?— fue lo primero que salió de esos labios y de inmediato se vio jalado al oscuro interior de la casa. — ¿Alguien te vio o te siguió hasta aquí?

—Claro que no idiota —ya estando dentro de la casa se soltó con brusquedad de su agarre. Se arrepintió de inmediato, pero no lo podía evitar, la cercanía del pelirrojo le ponía tan nervioso.

—Contéstame Ichigo ¿Paso algo malo?— palpó el contorno de su figura buscando heridas en la oscuridad del ambiente— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo diantres llegaste...

Los labios del adolescente apretándose de golpe contra los suyos le hicieron callar de la manera más efectiva, y en ese mismo gesto tenía también muchas de las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Pero pronto Abarai rompió el superficial beso y empujó al chico contra la pared más cercana.

Escrutó sus ojos en silencio, la vista acostumbrada a la penumbra, algo de la luz de afuera se filtraba en el ambiente por la ventana mal cerrada.

Kurosaki estaba agitado de nada y tenía un gesto en la cara que el otro shinigami no podía descifrar con exactitud, pero reconocía en sus pupilas marrones, ese brillo que había notado en esa ocasión y todas las otras veces que se habían encontrado... él sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

La mirada del teniente bajo hasta sus labios, entreabiertos, jadeantes. El adolescente notó esto y como de inmediato sus ojos se entornaron, la distancia entre ellos volvió a cerrarse, esta vez por iniciativa del mayor. Mantuvo los suyos abiertos, hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron y estuvo seguro de que aquello era real. Sus manos buscaron aferrarse al cuerpo del hombre que le aprisionaba entre sí y la fría pared. Sintió sus dedos hundiéndose en su cabello y que toda su anatomía se derretía al contacto del otro. Se sentía tan feliz que creía que se iba a desvanecer entre sus brazos. El calor le resultaba tal, tan sofocante pero a la vez adictivo... no se comparaba en nada con los otros besos. Que habían sido buenos por supuesto, pero no era lo mismo. Para nada.

El fukutaichou se separó de su boca respirando agitado, dejó besos cortos en su cuello, lo abrazó por la cintura, muy fuerte, reclinando su cuerpo sobre el del muchacho.

—Renji

—Hmm—El aludido se limitó a gruñir contra su cuello, provocándole cosquillas.

Buscó verle a los ojos.

—Me gustas, mucho

—¿En verdad?— Abarai se separó de él, un poco incrédulo.

—Creí que quizás sólo querías practicar como besar.

Se quedó mudo. No sabía que decir, mucho menos explicarse cómo el otro sabía qué había estado haciendo.

—No, no es así, yo— tartamudeó nervioso—Renji en verdad solo tú

Sonriendo, los labios del pelirrojo volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos. Un beso suave y tierno en el que se enredaron despacio.

—Tienes rastros de otros reiatsus por todos lados. — le explicó al separarse —pero está bien— le besó en la comisura de los labios— tuviste unos buenos maestros, tendré que darles las gracias.

Kurosaki suspiró aliviado. Su ánimo volvió de inmediato a ser el mismo de siempre.

—Es que la vida es muy corta para dejarla pasar sin saber cómo hacer esas cosas— bromeó y sus brazos buscaron rodear su cintura.

—Eso es cierto— le respondió volviendo a abrazarlo, pensando que por suerte aún quedaban muchas cosas que podía enseñarle él personalmente.

Muy bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado, sino todavía tiene un final más! XD LOL

Por cierto, cada vez que lees un fanfic y no comentas un gatito muere! Por favor, salva a los gatitos, deja un comentario!


	3. Chapter 3

Golpeó dos veces. Pero algo extraño sucedió. Del otro lado le devolvieron los golpes, como un eco. Volvió a golpear y el raro suceso no sólo se repitió, sino que el sonido se siguió escuchando una y otra vez.

—¡Ichigo, tienes que ir a clases!— la voz de su hermana Karin le despertó de un sobresalto.

—¡Ya bajo! — gritó, frotándose los ojos. No podía creer que aquello hubiese sido un sueño. Había sido tan real. Había sentido su presencia con tanta claridad, no sólo eso, había estado a un paso de la puerta de...

—Renji— balbuceó el adolescente al notar al shinigami de cuclillas en el borde de su ventana —¿Qué haces aquí? — se arrepintió de inmediato de haber formulado la pregunta de manera tan brusca.

—Buenos días Ichigo ¿qué manera es esa de recibir a un amigo? — Bromeó y saltó al piso, enseguida se descalzó para no ensuciarlo —Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti, quise pasar y asegurarme de que todo está bien.

El adolescente no le contestó. De hecho, buscó esquivar la mirada del teniente.

—Hey Ichigo ¿te pasa algo? —el pelirrojo se acercó y pasó una mano por delante del chico.

Todo había sido un sueño, no era capaz de decirle a Renji lo que sentía por él. Ni cara a cara, ni en su imaginación siquiera, que miserable se sentía.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí, estoy perfecto, no me pasa nada — alejó la mano del mayor en un gesto brusco y trató de salir de la cama.

Pero Abarai parecía tener sus propios planes. Se sentó en el lecho a su lado y le tomó del mentón con fuerza para que no pudiera zafarse. Sus ojos rojos buscaron ver los del chico, y el corazón le dio un vuelco, se veían tristes, desesperados, frustrados.

—¿Tuviste pesadillas sobre la guerra?

—No, no fue una pesadilla—se quejó, soltándose de su agarre, pero pronto resopló al considerar que bien podría serlo. — Soñé que besaba a medio pueblo pero no podía besar a la única persona que realmente me interesaba... —murmuró revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos, buscando perder la mirada en algún punto indefinido de su alcoba. Se odiaba por no poder ser capaz de darle voz a sus sentimientos, por dejar que la oportunidad se le escapara una y otra vez. A ese paso se iba a morir virgen, se le iba a ir la vida en batallas y entrenamientos inútiles.

—Suena como una pesadilla para mí — el mayor suspiró al ver el gesto de derrota en él y le acarició el corto cabello anaranjado en un ademán cariñoso que al otro le encantaba. Pero claro que a ese paso nunca iba a poder decírselo.

— ¿Quieres que aleje los malos sueños con un beso? — sin esperar por una respuesta se acercó para besarlo y el adolescente le dejo hacer sin oponer resistencia, sin reaccionar, helado de sorpresa.

Al separarse de sus labios Kurosaki le miró fijamente mientras se ponía de pie, rumbo a la ventana quizás. Pero no pudo alejarse, el adolescente le había sujetado de la manga de su uniforme de dios de la muerte.

Tironeó de la prenda, buscando que volviera a sentarse, casi parecía que había perdido momentáneamente la capacidad de hablar. El sexto teniente obedeció el silencioso pedido para verse atacado de inmediato por esa joven boca posándose sobre la suya. El beso fue torpe y desesperado. Abarai primero le abrazó mientras sus lenguas se encontraban pero pronto tuvo que sujetarle el rostro con ambas manos, su inexperiencia en la materia la compensaba con su efusividad pero el shinigmai sustituto usaba demasiado sus dientes, al menos para su gusto y el pelirrojo puso distancia entre ellos sonriéndose por el entusiasmo del crío.

—Me gustas mucho Renji— confesó, aferrándose a sus ropas, cerrando sus puños sobre estas.

—Qué bueno, porque tú también me gustas mucho Ichigo —le acarició la cara con ambas manos —pero vamos a tener que hacer algo urgente con esa falta de habilidad para besar — y mordiéndose el labio inferior, se arrojó sobre el muchacho.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado!

Por cierto, cada vez que lees un fanfic y no comentas un gatito muere! Por favor, salva a los gatitos, deja un comentario!


End file.
